


If You Have to Ask...

by MoragMacPherson



Series: You Won't See Nothing Like Me [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Humor, Other, Superwho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Cas already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Have to Ask...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1002) by be_a_rebel. 



> Quick and dirty comment dribble that may turn into the plot bunny from hell. Much obliged to be_a_rebel for the inspiration: her two wonderful DW/SPN fics: [Close Encounters](http://be-a-rebel.livejournal.com/225912.html) and its sequel [Close Enough](http://be-a-rebel.livejournal.com/227550.html).
> 
> **Note:** Contains slashy implications, but no actual slashi-ness.

"It's called sex," said Jack.

Castiel's brows knit together. "I know what it is called. I have witnessed-" Castiel cut himself off. If Dean didn't know better he'd say a hint of blush colored the angel's cheeks.

Jack's smile grew. "So, you know how it works, that's a good start."


End file.
